Emmett and Rosalie- Little thing called love
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: A little romance one shot of Emmett and Rosalie's love from Edward's POV. Set in 2004 but a flashback to 1935. For Arashi wolf princesses brithday (also mine!) Hope you like it! Review please xx


_This is a short one shot for arashi wolf princess, it's her birthday. I've been asked to write her an Emmett and Rosalie fanfic, oh and by the way, she has the same birthday as me. Which is pretty awesome ; ) _

_Sorry if you find this horrible, I've been trying to get this right for over a month now! Happy birthday, I hope it's real good : ) _

_Happy birthday to me too! _

_I haven't written for twilight in a while, who knows, this could make me start writing again! _

_Here we go : ) _

**Edward's POV-2004**

Bella, Isabella, Bella Swan.

All that went through my mind was her. Like a love sick puppy. If I heard someone thinking like this I'd gag. I frequently do because I live with six love sick puppies.

Only they're love is so much more mature than my own thoughts. It's almost as if I'm crushing on a pop star.

Bella was here, sat beside me on the sofa, watching the television. I was watching her and she knew it. Her cheeks were a bright red.

Everyone apart from Emmett and Rosalie were out. They were in the kitchen, being abnormally quiet. Even their thoughts were quiet, which isn't rare for Rosalie but very rare for Emmett.

I noticed them run into the living room, not even noticing Bella and me on the couch. They collided with the large arm chair and sat looking at each other.

I smiled at them; they were made for each other. I always knew that, even in the beginning.

Bella tried not to look at them out of sheer awkwardness, making her turn redder. But I found it hard to turn away, I rarely got to see Em and Rose like this.

They put on a sort of facade for the outside world so their love was more special to them because only they knew what it really looked like. I knew they hated being known as 'the physical couple of the family' because it comes across that they have less love and more sex.

I sighed internally; hoping one day Bella and I could be like that. Her still human of course. My wish however is for me to be human by her side.

They carried on staring into each other's eyes, a few months ago I remember being sat in the car when they were doing this and thinking how much of a grumpy old man I'd become because their love made me sick. I laughed at the memory.

_*flashback, 1935* _

"_Carlisle? Do you smell that?" Esme said, a little panicked. Her throat burned and she was worrying. _

"_I smell it." I said. _

"_The blood. Rosalie. You don't think she'd?" He finished in his head. _

_**Have slipped up?**_

"_Well she is technically a newborn." _

"_She's two years." Esme slightly defended. _

"_What else? I can smell her too." I said, we all rushed outside of the house. The smell stronger now. _

_Esme excused herself inside. _

_Soon enough Rosalie's voice entered my head. _

"_EDWARD! HELP! GET CARLISLE! PLEASE!" She was screaming. _

"_I hear her; she wants you to help her with something." I shrugged at Carlisle. _

"_With what?" _

_I saw a man in Rosalie's mind, covered in blood. She was begging him to hold on and keep breathing. _

_Then a baby boy came into her mind, gurgling. One word: Henry. _

"_She's thinking of a man, he's covered in blood and she's trying to make him stay alive. And a baby named Henry. Do you know what to make of that?" _

_Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed. "No." _

_I saw Rosalie's blonde hair from a distance. _

_She was covered in blood and carrying a man, who was mostly red and dripping. _

_Her teeth were gritted and her breathing raspy from the burn in her throat. She ran right past us, into the house and we followed. Esme was in the corner of the living room, composing herself before coming to the dining room. _

"_Lay him on the table." Carlisle said and Rosalie did as he commanded. _

_He was a large muscular man; I could make out a few features on his face such as dimples and blue eyes. There was a large cut and a huge bite on his cheek. Most of his bones were broken; his shaking hands were on his torso. _

_I read his thoughts, _

_He was thinking of heaven and hell. About his family and the mysterious angel. And a bear._

"_Save him Carlisle, just save him." Rosalie begged, clinging to the man's head, supporting it. _

"_Rosalie, there's nothing I can do dear." _

"_There has to be a way!" She hissed._

"_It's too late." _

_**Change him**_

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU HATE THIS LIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO ASK CARLISLE TO GIVE THIS MAN WHAT YOU HATE?!" I yelled, annoyed at her pig headedness. _

"_I know it's selfish Edward, but I need him." _

"_You don't know him. You found him in the woods." _

"_Carlisle, please. Change him." _

_I heard the thoughts die down, just pictures flashing through his mind now, very faint. _

"_He's going." I said. _

"_Carlisle, I hate this life and I shall hate it more if you don't do this for me. I shall never forgive you." _

_She was using her knowledge of Carlisle's weak spot to her advantage. _

_He leant over and bit the man lying on our unused dining room table, which collapsed as he thrashed around. _

_For the next two days only Carlisle went into the dining room, Rosalie hadn't moved, unless she changed from holding his head to holding his hand. Or brushing his hair out of his face. _

_I went in on the third day and she was sat on the floor, crossed legged. Talking to him. _

_Not about how sorry she was but about how great this life was. So he wouldn't be angry with her. _

_He had changed a lot, he was a vampire. All he needed to do now was stop his heart from beating. He stared at Rosalie as she spoke, pain present in his now red eyes. But another thing, love. _

I looked back up and they were kissing, making it slightly uncomfortable.

"Really guys? You were looking civil for once." I laughed and threw a pillow at them.

They just grinned and carried on.

**Hey, how was it? **

**It's better than I thought it would be, I really didn't expect much for my first twilight fanfic in 2 years! Haha. **

**Anyhoo, I think I might start writing again. I forgot how much I love my babies (Stephanie's characters, not mine) **

**Happy birthday **

**I'm rambling. **

**Good night : ) **


End file.
